tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnwennan
|image= |owner=Assassin of Red |jname = |type=Anti-Unit Anti-Fortress (Unsealed) |rank=D (Normally) A++ (Unsealed) |range=2~3 1~99 (Unsealed) |target=1 person 1000 people (Unsealed) }} | |White Hilt of Penumbral Dagger}} is the elusive dagger that is one of 's many weapons. Unlike , this Noble Phantasm is a mostly unknown one and could be considered the weakest of her many weapons. Origin The origins of the holy dagger Carnwennan is found in the Welsh versions of . According to translation of the , Carnwennan, along with and , are sacred weapons given to him by God: "the sacred weapons that God had given him: Rhongomiant his spear, Caledfwlch a sword, and Carnwennan his dagger.""The Twenty-four Knights of King Arthur's Court". The Welsh Triads Attributes Carnwennan is known to have killed a witch when Arthur had a skirmish with the Black Hag. According to this textKing Arthur's Weapons: Knife Section translated by J. Gantz: Then Arthur sprang to the cave entrance and threw his knife Carnwennan at the hag, so that it struck her down the centre and made two vats of her, and Caw of Scotland took the blood and kept it with him. Due to this, Carnwennan is Anti-Thaumaturgic and can cut through most magic spells, especially those cast by enemy Masters. Assassin herself does not yet know the true capabilities of her weapon in terms of its Anti-Thaumaturgic prowess. The blade also conceals its user from the sight of others. This nifty ability would explain why Assassin has an EX-ranked Presence Concealment passive skill. Along with this ability, Carnwennan also has the ability to home in on its opponent. When thrown, it could hit a target even if it is out of view, according to the legends of how the Black Hag was killed. This would make it a rival to although it doesn't have the power to home in on an adversary's heart, making it less deadly than the Gáe Bolg. Usage In the simplest of terms, Carnwennan is at best, a dagger usable in close range and would need a relatively high Strength stat in order to properly wield. However, Assassin has a rather low Strength stat, at D+. She could temporarily surpass an adversary with a C-ranked Strength stat alog with overwhelming her enemy with her unique skill Mana Burst (Azure). In other cases, Carnwennan is relatively useless. To compensate, Carnwennan has another ability in terms of its usage. However, this form of usage is extremely costly. The amount of mana needed is unimaginable. Once the proper mana is infused, Assassin can release a limiter placed on her dagger to which it could grow into a type of "Broken Phantasm" of her holy sword Excalibur. The dagger itself remains the same but an illusion of Excalibur's shape is superimposed on top of it. This form of Carnwennan rises to an Anti-Fortress rank of Noble Phantasm and is powerful enough to level entire blocks of large cities. Trivia *This Noble Phantasm could also be translated as | |Penumbral Dagger of Abolition}}. References Category:D Rank Noble Phantasms Category:A rank Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Unit Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasms